


Arena

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Nobility, Social Class
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: In un mondo dove i nobili considerano il volgo feccia, l'Arcimago Francis Pritchard rimane folgorato da un soldato e chiede a Lord Vetinari di aiutarlo nella ricerca.





	Arena

"È difficile resistere al fascino della virilità."

Aveva commentato candidamente Lord Vetinari, sorseggiando il tè prezioso.  
Vicino a lui il mago dai capelli lunghi sorrise appena, nascondendo l'espressione nel libro che stava leggendo.  
Davanti a loro, nel giardino sotto il loro terrazzo, le guardie reali, tutte appartenenti all’alta società - come era ovvio: i popolani erano carne da macello, e solo ai ricchi e ai nobili si dava l’accesso alle cariche più prestigiose - si allenavano a torso nudo. Il sole batteva e il calore riscaldava la sabbia su cui cadevano, spinti e battuti da compagni più forti. ****

"È stata davvero una grande idea venire a sollazzarsi qui."

Continuò l'uomo, appoggiandosi al balcone per sporgersi appena, controllando una mossa poco corretta di un soldato.

 

"Tolleriamo i colpi bassi, Arcimago?”

 

Il mago sollevò nuovamente il naso dal libro.

 

"Se aiutano a vincere sì."

 

Vetinari ridacchiò.

 

"Ottima risposta."

 

Il Lord della città sospirò appena nel guardare il capo delle sue guardie che a mani nude affrontava uno dei suoi uomini. Una volta che lo ebbe sconfitto si girò per bere dell'acqua, brillando sotto le gocce di sudore. I rivoli di liquido scesero lungo la gola, passando sul pomo d'adamo che si muoveva ad ogni sorso. Poco lontano da lui, un uomo muscoloso e dalla pelle olivastra si era alzato in piedi, avvicinandosi per prendere la bisaccia che il combattente gli aveva allungato. Vetinari riconobbe il profilo, e nella mente esplose un’idea cattiva.

 

“Movimentiamo le cose, amico mio?”

 

Chiese il Tiranno con un piccolo sorriso. Il mago, Francis, non ebbe tempo di rispondere.  
Vetinari con un gesto attirò l’attenzione di tutta l’arena, per poi aprire le braccia.

 

“Lord Vimes. Le chiedo di rappresentarmi in un incontro amichevole contro un altro nobile. Come sapete, è qui ospite il mio caro amico l’Arcimago Francis Wendell Pritchard.  
Gradirei che il campione di Lord Pritchard sia… l’uomo di fianco a lei.”

 

Disse senza nascondere l’eccitazione. L’Arcimago si avvicinò alla balconata con un movimento non troppo veloce. Sperò che Vetinari non avesse indicato proprio quello…!  
Purtroppo il sorriso volpino e l’indice del Tiranno indicavano proprio il motivo della sua presenza lì.  
Era un uomo dalla pelle appena più abbronzata rispetto a quella di Vimes, rosso di capelli e dalla carnagione chiara. Adam Jensen aveva la barba scura, di un castano quasi nero. Aveva un pizzetto interessante, ed era molto curato. Muscoloso, robusto e alto, dalla voce suadente.  
Francis aveva cominciato ad interessarsene quando gli aveva riportato dei libri rubati: si era presentato bellissimo, audace, con un alto grado appuntato sulla divisa. Frank era rimasto folgorato dal suo aspetto, dalla sua voce, e aveva sfruttato la conoscenza del Lord della città per ritrovarlo.

 

"Conosco molto bene il capo delle guardie. Vedremo di ritrovare il soldato che l'ha colpito tanto."

 

Gli aveva detto Vetinari. E da allora ogni loro tè assieme si svolgeva vicino al campo d'addestramento dei soldati.  
Osservavano i loro corpi muscolosi piegarsi sotto i colpi degli altri, sotto la pioggia, sotto il sole e ricoprirsi di olio.  
I due nobili passavano le ore a commentare quella o quell'altra mossa, di come Vimes sconfiggesse tutti e di come fosse bravo.

 

“Jensen combatterà contro Lord Vimes… rappresentandomi?!”

  
Chiese Francis preoccupato. Nella città c’erano due modi per stabilire il proprio valore: con il sangue blu, o con il successo. In ogni campo.

 

E per quanto fosse accecato dal fascino della sua guardia, non era pronto a scommettere contro Samuel Vimes.  
I due uomini alzarono un braccio in segno di conferma, e tutti gli altri soldati si allontanarono, formando un cerchio intorno a loro.

 

“È un rifiuto, Lord Wendell?”

 

Chiese con un tono che Francis percepì come divertito, ma una nota nascosta gli fece gelare il sangue. Scosse velocemente la testa, e l’uomo si accomodò nuovamente sulla poltrona, guardando la battaglia iniziare.

 

“Pare proprio che i nostri beniamini si affronteranno."

 

Commentò il Tiranno, tornando a sorseggiare il suo pregiato tè orientale, senza riuscire a nascondere il divertimento.  
Nell'arena di sabbia i due uomini iniziarono a muoversi in circolo, studiandosi prima di scattare con i bastoni che usavano in allenamento. Adam cercò di colpire Vimes, che evitò per un pelo una botta sulla spalla, rispondendo con una spazzata bassa.  
Agli occhi dei nobili si offriva un tripudio di corpi bellissimi e allenati, abbronzati dal sole e dalle ronde interminabili, che mostravano in tutta la loro grazia la loro grande potenza.  
I colpi di Vimes erano più potenti, mentre Jensen era più agile, più veloce.  
Francis guardava la scena rapito, un po' attirato dell'estetica di quel corpo magnifico, un po’ speranzoso di vederlo trionfare.  
Se avesse vinto, avrebbe dato una batosta emotiva e sociale al capo delle guardie, e di conseguenza anche a Vetinari, essendo il suo protetto. Di contro, Adam sarebbe stato inneggiato, e il suo valore avrebbe influenzato anche il proprio. E la cosa non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta neanche un po’.  
Ma Vimes sembrava maggiormente resistente, forse complice la stazza più considerevole. Nonostante i colpi ricevuti continuava a combattere con forza, senza perdere vitalità, riuscendo a sopportare il dolore più a lungo dell’altro.  
Riuscì a prevedere una mossa dell’avversario, e con rinnovata violenza caricò il petto dell’uomo, ruggendo.  
Francis si sporse dal basso muretto, il fiato sospeso per quella mossa così sorprendente e veloce.  
Quando il colpo spezzò il respiro ad Adam, questi cadde a terra, le varie botte che iniziavano a vedersi sempre più violacee e gonfie sulla sua pelle. Il silenzio calò sull’arena, prima che gli uomini di Vimes iniziarono ad inneggiare il suo nome e quello del Tiranno.  
Vetinari fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato con un verso compiaciuto, e sorrise ammaliante al mago. Gli poggiò una mano affusolata sulla spalla, mentre Francis si mordeva l’interno della guancia, la delusione bruciante.

  
"C'è un motivo se Lord Vimes è ancora il capo, qui."

  
Mormorò al suo orecchio, alzandosi in piedi.  
Francis sentì l'irritazione crescergli dentro. Strinse la balconata ed evitò di incrociare lo sguardo del Lord che aveva preso a battere la mani.

  
"Bravi, bravi. Vostra Grazia, la attendo nella sua stanza."

 

Disse ad alta voce, facendo segno alle altre guardie di disperdersi.  
Havelock Vetinari si sistemò l'elegante completo nero, ancora quel sorriso estremamente soddisfatto sulle labbra.

 

"Vado a dare le giuste attenzioni al vincitore."

 

Esclamò, dando la schiena a Frank.

 

"Tu, soldato. Vieni a intrattenere il tuo patrono. E sii gentile.”

 

Francis si girò di scatto. Vetinari non c'era più.  
Il mago si guardò attorno, per poi lasciar andare un verso stizzito tra i denti. Odiava quando Havelock scompariva in quel modo. Sapeva che era un assassino, ma la sua furtività lo lasciava sempre indisposto.  
Con quella frase il Tiranno aveva praticamente obbligato Jensen e servire Francis in ogni modo che l’Arcimago volesse, nonostante la sconfitta. Una cosa… gentile, da parte sua. Ma la ferita all’orgoglio avrebbe continuato a bruciare ancora a lungo.  
Osservò l'uomo che tanto aveva ammirato sotto di lui, immaginando cosa sarebbe successo e cosa avrebbe potuto chiedere, e strinse i pugni, nervoso.

  
Quando Adam si rialzò trovò vicino a sé il mago che aveva aiutato quella volta, due mesi prima. Si pulì ancora il sangue che continuava a scorrere, per poi fare un piccolo sorriso e fare un lieve inchino.

  
"Non credevo fosse un Arcimago, Sir. È un piacere rivedervi."

 

Francis non disse niente per un po'. Si guardò attorno, infastidito dalla sabbia, e gli fece segno di seguirlo sulla balconata.

 

“È per ringraziarti di quella volta che ti aiuterò a sistemare le ferite."

 

Disse secco, e all'inizio di protesta dell'uomo lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

 

"Ho detto di salire!”

 

Disse con tono più acuto. L'uomo fece un altro piccolo sorriso e lo seguì lentamente, risalendo le scale e si sedette sulla poltrona prima occupata da Vetinari, guardando il mago davanti a lui.

  
“Siete gentile a curarmi nonostante io abbia perso, Sir. Mi dispiace aver infangato il suo nome.”

  
Aveva iniziato a dire, con voce profonda e gentile, leggermente avvolta in un dispiacere malinconico. Il mago deglutì senza far rumore, percependo già il lieve flirt, la lieve disponibilità che l’uomo gli voleva comunicare oltre alle scuse.  
Iniziò a medicargli i tagli e le abrasioni, usando alcune magie che leggeva ad alta voce dal libro che aveva lasciato poggiato vicino alla teiera. Poggiava le mani sulle botte gonfie, e curava velocemente gli ematomi ancora in formazione.

 

“E, se posso parlare liberamente, sono grato a sua Maestà per avermi affidato a voi.”

 

“È stato un caso.”

 

Mentì spudoratamente Francis. Aveva bisogno di silenzio, di concentrazione, sia per guarirlo - visto che non era il suo campo - sia per scoprire dai piccoli dettagli del viso, delle mani, degli abiti, chi fosse esattamente quell’uomo che tanto lo aveva affascinato. Immaginava già loro due in un letto, con quel rude e muscoloso soldato che lo baciava e lo possedeva, così come Lord Vimes stava baciando e possedendo Vetinari in quell’esatto momento.

  
“Sir Pritchard. Vorrei ringraziarla per quello che sta facendo per me.”

 

Dannazione, la sua voce lo distraeva. Non riusciva a concentrarsi, ed ogni volta che spostava lo sguardo sul suo volto, sul suo corpo, che sentiva la sua voce, una botta d’eccitazione lo colpiva, lo faceva deglutire.  
Decise di mandare la sua magia ad indagare, mentre con il volto provava ad avvicinarsi all’uomo, perdersi nei suoi occhi, provare a strofinare piano il naso contro il suo. Era caldo, Adam. Emanava calore e… voglia di abbracciarlo.  
Provò a chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che l’energia che gli scorreva tra le dita glielo descrivesse. Era una forza della natura, Adam. Pulsante, ruggente, un vortice calmo di passione per ciò che faceva e amava. E in quel momento percepiva anche una piccola passione anche per lui.  
La magia scavava nei particolari, dando risposte sicure all’Arcimago. Risposte non gradite.  
Dov’era il sangue blu? Non percepiva quel tocco di magia leggero che permeava il flusso sanguigno dei nobili. Non notava i tatuaggi dorati dei ricchi borghesi, né il trucco sul volto tipico degli artisti.  
Tutti i suoi sensi iniziarono a urlargli al tradimento. Come era possibile? Lo aveva visto con la spilla del Capoguardia, e non c’era modo per un popolano di raggiungere quel rango, né quella… bellezza, quel fascino…  
Jensen non era un Lord. Non era ricco. Non era nobile, né aveva contatti con l’alta borghesia. Era uno del volgo.  
Mentre lo curava, la mente di Frank viaggiava tra un pensiero e l’altro, gridandogli che non poteva mescolarsi con qualcuno di simile, con un nessuno. Non ricordava, forse, gli scandali degli uomini di potere, trovati a prenderlo da un semplice maniscalco? La vergogna li aveva sommersi. La sua ragione schizzò verso la stanza del capo delle guardie, dove immaginava il Tiranno che leccava il petto a Samuel, che scendeva lentamente ad aprirgli i pantaloni, per poi alzare la testa e sorridergli, chiamandolo ancora vincitore.  
Vimes era il capo. Vimes era un Lord. Vimes trionfava sempre.  
Che fosse stato un elaborato scherzo del Tiranno, portarlo fin lì a guardare l’uomo per cui aveva provato qualcosa? Mostrarglielo da lontano, in un allenamento riservato ai migliori, per poi lasciarlo solo a scoprire l’inganno. Che era caduto per un miserabile contadino. Non poteva permettersi di abbassare il proprio status sociale anelando per un signor nessuno, per un granello nella polvere.  
Trattenne un ringhio, ritirando le mani dopo aver guarito l’ennesimo ematoma.  
La guardia lo osservava con attenzione, cercando di interpretare i suoi pensieri. Francis prese un profondo sospiro e alzò appena il mento, assumendo l’aria altezzosa che aveva normalmente durante gli incontri con i ceti più bassi.  
Con quale faccia poteva ripresentarsi come pari a Lord Vetinari? Mentre lui era a spassarsela con il vittorioso e potente capo delle guardie, Frank era rimasto a leccare le ferite del perdente, umiliandosi già abbastanza.

  
“Sei un popolano.”

 

Mormorò con delusione il mago, toccando a malapena il taglio sul labbro, che cominciò a rimarginarsi.  
Il soldato si tirò appena indietro, sorpreso dalla sua scoperta. Rimase in silenzio, consapevole di quante frustate poteva guadagnarsi un uomo povero che si spacciava per ciò che non era. Deglutì, trovando comunque la forza di ribattere. Non aveva mai esposto un segno di riconoscimento falso.

 

“Lord Vimes sta testando le mie abilità. Vorrebbe rendermi parte di una divisione speciale.”

 

Disse con voce ferma, le labbra sottili sigillate.

 

“Un popolano non può avere una carica tanto alta.”

 

Commentò con voce bassa il mago, prendendo a curare un altro piccolo taglio sulla tempia. Le sue dita erano rigide adesso. Ogni gentilezza era scomparsa.

 

“Sì, se si dimostra il migliore.”

 

Rispose con più lentezza l’altro, consapevole di ciò che si era rotto. Qualcosa che non era ancora nemmeno iniziato.

 

Frank ritirò entrambe le mani e tranciò il piccolo contatto che ormai li connetteva, affondando nuovamente sulla sedia. Tenersi lontano da lui lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Più controllato.

 

“Hai perso miseramente quel duello. E credi di poter scalare la piramide sociale?”

 

Chiese unendo le dita lunghe, il tono sprezzane.

La guardia indietreggiò appena col collo, senza ribattere sul momento. Ma sollevò il capo, affrontando apertamente le provocazioni del nobile.

 

“Essere durato così tanto sulla sabbia, ed essere arrivato qui, signore, sono già vittorie per me.”

 

Disse con orgoglio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Occhi così belli, pensò Francis, che uno che era nato nel fango non avrebbe dovuto avere.  
L'Arcimago soffiò tra i denti, destabilizzato, e si alzò in piedi avvolgendosi nel proprio scialle cangiante. Non doveva guardarlo.

 

“Ma finché non diventerai il migliore, finché non diventerai qualcuno, per tutti noi gente che conta rimarranno solo sconfitte.”

Vetinari baciò con misurata passione Samuel Vimes, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo prima di sollevarsi e rivestirsi con attenzione.  
Lasciò il capo delle guardie a riposare sul suo letto, pronto ad incontrare nuovamente il suo ospite.  
Quando Francis sentì i suoi passi era già vicino, ad osservare Adam nuovamente nell'arena che si allenava con la spada.  
Si sistemò meglio i guanti, lasciando che il mago intuisse il suo essere stato nudo fino a qualche momento prima. Sorrise lievemente alla sua smorfia, appena soddisfatto della bile che l'altro vomitava.

 

"Si è intrattenuto abbastanza con Jensen?"

 

Chiese, sornione. Non mosse un muscolo quando il mago quasi sputò per terra.

 

"No, ovviamente. È un popolano."

 

Vetinari girò appena la testa verso di lui, le labbra finemente arcuate in un inizio di ghigno.

 

"Oh, davvero?"

 

Chiese, riprendendo a squadrare i movimenti fluidi e potenti della guardia, lontano da loro. Frank grugnì, offeso.

 

"Lei lo sapeva. Da quando glielo descrissi... Lo ha cercato, invitato e portato qui per deridermi? Per burlarsi di me mentre lo guardavo, credendolo un possibile... divertimento?!"

 

Lo accusò con un sibilo, una scintilla pericolosa negli occhi a fessura. L'assassino fece una risata controllata, scuotendo appena la testa.

 

"Mio caro Lord Wendell. Non potrei ridere di lei così tanto come crede. Non posso negare di essere all'oscuro del suo appartenere al ceto più basso... ma è stato Lord Vimes a farlo rientrare in questo plotone. Come credo che lei sappia"

 

Adam colpì con forza il manichino, ruggendo. Francis non poteva sapere se di rabbia o di delusione.  
Non lo voleva mostrare a Vetinari, ma anche lui si sentiva allo stesso modo. Deluso dalla scoperta. Arrabbiato per non aver potuto stringere tra le braccia il soldato.

 

"Anche il mio Lord Vimes ha origini umili."

 

"Ma ha sposato una nobile ed è arrivato in cima alla gerarchia militare."

 

Commentò acido il mago, incrociando le braccia, cercando di osservare più il manichino fatto a pezzi che non le braccia muscolose dell’uomo.

 

"E per questo continua a credere nei poveri."

 

Integrò Vetinari lanciandogli un'occhiata eloquente.

 

"Non posso credere di aver solo... pensato di sentirmi attratto da uno come lui.”

 

Francis sospirò, coprendosi gli occhi. Il Tiranno sorriso e gli poggiò la mano sulla sua spalla, guardando il giovane al posto suo.  
Distrutto il primo fantoccio, si era lanciato su un secondo, senza neanche più limitare i suoi ruggiti d’ira.

 

“Sa, Lord Wendell. Non sia di vedute ristrette. L’idea che un popolano sia solo uno zotico sgraziato e brutto è superata. Si può trovare del bello anche in loro.”

 

Provò a dire con tono più allegro, divertito dal gesto di rabbia di Adam.

 

“Mentirei se non mi ha divertito la situazione di questo pomeriggio, tuttavia. Veder vincere il mio Lord Vimes è stato… rinfrescante.”

 

Quanto togliermi un po’ di presunzione con la mia sconfitta, pensò Francis. L’Arcimago soffiò ancora e si allontanò dall’assassino, sbuffando. Ma anche se la sua mano non lo toccava più la sua voce lo raggiunse forte e chiara.

 

“C’è sempre la speranza che Jensen lo batta e conquisti il suo posto tra noi, in fin dei conti.”

 

Quando si girò Vetinari gli stava facendo un gesto di commiato, un sorriso controllato sul volto.

 

“Prima o poi. Dipende dalla sua pazienza, Lord Wendell.”

 

Francis rimase solo. Gli stivali silenziosi del Tiranno avevano smesso di risuonare, e ora rimaneva solo lui su quel balcone, insieme al senso di colpa, alla propria voce che nella testa lo chiamava idiota e ciò che aveva desiderato per tanto tempo, laggiù in mezzo alla sabbia e al sudore.  
Aver resistito tanto contro Vimes era una vittoria. Aver perso la fiducia del nobile per cui si era battuto era una sconfitta.  
Forse, forse un giorno sarebbe stata una vittoria completa. Un giorno…


End file.
